Michelle Carter
'Michelle Lana Carter '''is the famous american actress. Recognized by her film and fashion icon,she earn the title "The Greatest Female Screen Legend" in the 1950s to 1980s. Biography Michelle was born to a Psychiatrist and An Actress. At a very young age,her father left her mother for another woman and her father was a veteran during The World War II,she keeps sending messages to her father but at the end of the war,her father never send her another messages and Michelle thinks her father died in the war. As a seventeen years old girl,she joined ballet class in order to perfect her image to all people but she receives bad reviews because of her "clumsy" dance. In her early twenties,she enter a film career and she was feature in a romantic movie. The movie receive good reviews, making her win her first own award. Her talent and her fashion icon was discovered and earn the title "The Greatest Female Screen Legend". In the 1960s,she married a man and became pregnant but had suffered from three miscarriages,in 1965,she became pregnant again hoping she will be more becareful and it was very successful,she gave birth to a girl named Kyla Carter. In the 1970s,she discovered her husband died in heart attack,so she decided to raised Kyla as a single mother. Personality Michelle is a very talented and a loving old woman. She can still dance and do anything with the age of an old person,in her early-twenties,she was the most beautiful and popular actress in the movie history making her earn her title. She is very kind,sweet and friendly to people,whenever she tells story to her grandchildren,her grandchildren won't bored out because they love the their grandma's story. She is a great story-teller and has the talent to massage people that can heal them easily. Relationships 'Betty Jo Flynn ' Michelle's bestfriend since college. As a College student,Michelle met her bestfriend,Betty Jo and their friendship was very strong that no one can't ever break it. As they graduate college,Betty became Michelle's assistant in films,they still became close together but they separated when Michelle had a family of her own. 'Carla Bernsen ' Carla is Michelle's granddaughter and Michelle always try to her best to help Carla. She always gave advice to Carla to enjoy her daily life needs. She even teaches Carla how to cook and clean in a young age making Carla to be Michelle's favorite granddaughter. 'Kyla Bernsen ''' Michelle's daughter. At first,Kyla din't show any respect to Michelle and likes to depend to her mother,but when Michelle's husband died,Kyla is there to take care Michelle and show her trust and respect to take care her mother this makes Michelle more happier than ever. Information *Favorite Food - French Fries *Favorite Color - Scarlet *Allergic to - Dust *Favorite Flower - Daffodil *Favorite Stone - Amethyst Appearance Michelle has a short-black hair and her face was covered with wrinkles. her eyes are violet and she is poor-sighted so she needs to wear eye glasses to see clearly. Her normal attire is consists of Pink Long-sleeve shirt,gray pants and gray shoes. In her twenties,she wears a black shirt and skirt with a long sash. Background Information *Michelle is a reference of an actress,Audrey Hepburn. *She also plays roller-derby. Category:Fanon Works Category:Amanda Lopez's Pages Category:Females Category:Seniors Category:Woman